wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggle Time! (1993 video)/Gallery
Gallery WiggleTimetitlecard.jpg|The Wiggles from "Whenever I Hear This Music" JeffSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheNonrealisticWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles WiggleTime-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles WakeUp,Jeff!.jpg|''"WAKE UP JEFF!"'' JeffWakingUp.jpg|Jeff waking up while running TheWigglesinTheirVideoDebut.jpg|''"Jeff, are you awake now?"'' JeffWiggle2.jpg|''"Yes, I'm awake now."'' GetReadyToWiggle-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles GetReadyToWiggle-SongTitle.jpg|Song title AnthonyPlayingDrums.jpg|Anthony playing drums GetReadyToWiggle.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" JeffandAnthony.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheOtherWiggles.jpg|The Other Wiggles GregandJeff4.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandMurray3.jpg|Greg and Murray GregandAnthony2.jpg|Greg and Anthony HereComesABear-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Here Comes A Bear" HereComesaBear-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title HereComesaBear.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" Greg.jpg|Greg Murray.jpg|Murray AnthonyWiggle2.jpg|Anthony AnthonyandJeff6.jpg|Anthony and Jeff TheUnforgottenWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles CaptainFeatherswordSneakingBehindWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword sneaking up to The Wiggles to give them a tickle Captainticklingwiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling The Wiggles CaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeathersword-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Captain TheUnforgottenWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeathersword-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title CaptainFeathersword(Song).jpg|"Captain Feathersword" CaptainFeathersword'sBoots.jpg|Captain Feathersword's boots JeffandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword GregandMurrayBowing.jpg|Greg and Murray bowing UncleNoah'sArk-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Uncle Noah's Ark" UncleNoah'sArk-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles making animal sounds Noah'sArk.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Ark" UncleNoah'sArkTitleCard.jpg|Title Card JeffasUncleNoah.jpg|Jeff as Uncle Noah TheWigglesinUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|The Wiggles in Uncle Noah's Ark UncleNoah'sArk4.jpg|Greg quacking like a duck AnthonyandJeff2.jpg|Anthony and Jeff mooing like cows MurrayWearingaRoosterHat.jpg|Murray wearing a rooster hat GreginUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|Greg and cat puppet cat JeffinUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|Jeff and pig puppet MurrayonUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|Murray and billy goat AnthonyinUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|Anthony and bullfrog GregandMurray.jpg|Greg and Murray playing ukulele Greg,MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Greg, Murray and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyonUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy SockPuppetDucks.jpg|Sock puppet ducks RhinocerosPuppet.jpg|Rhinoceros puppet MurrayandDorothyinUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyandGreginUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|Dorothy and Greg AnthonyandJeffinUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|Anthony and Jeff UncleNoah'sArk.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy mooing like cows GregandJeff.jpg|Greg and Jeff UncleNoah.jpg|Uncle Noah being distracted UncleNoah'sArk2.jpg|The Wiggles with their stuffed animals and puppets TheNonrealisticWigglesinUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles MurrayinUncleNoah'sArk.jpg|''What about the unicorn?'' UncleNoah2.jpg|''(Animal Noises)'' AnthonyandGregWiggle.jpg|Anthony and Greg ILoveItWhenItRains-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids doing paintings JacquelineFallon.jpg|Dancer Jacqueline Fallon GregSingingILoveItWhenItRains.jpg|Greg singing ILoveItWhenItRains-SongTitle1993.jpg|Song Title ILoveItWhenItRains.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" JacquelineFallonandMaryAnnHull.jpg|Jacqueline Fallon and Mary Ann Hull MaryAnnHull.jpg|Dancer Mary Ann Hull JeffPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Yamaha acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingHarp.jpg|Anthony playing harp RompBompaChomp.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Chomp. Romp Bomp a Chomp." Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime.jpg|"Is Dorothy over that side?" Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime2.jpg|"No, Dorothy's not here." Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime3.jpg|The Wiggles moving and Dorothy passing Where'sDorothy?-WiggleTime4.jpg|"No, Dorothy's not here." DorothyandTheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy and the Wiggles JeffandDorothy3.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyTheDinosaur-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Dorothy'sHat.jpg|Dorothy's hat DorothyTheDinosaur-SongTitle1993.jpg|Song Title AnthonyandDorothy3.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy GregandDorothy5.jpg|Greg and Dorothy MurrayPlayingFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Fender Stratocaster guitar DorothytheDinosaur(Song).jpg|The Wiggles singing "Romp Bomp a Chomp" DorothytheDinosaur(Song)2.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur" LukeField.jpg|Luke Field as Dog Catcher TheWiggles,DorothyandLukeField.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Luke TimothyRioseco.jpg|Timothy Rioseco as policeman TheWiggles,DorothyandTimothyRioseco.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Timothy Jeff,AnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Dorothy MagicGreg.jpg|Magic Greg Greg'sMagicWand.jpg|Magic Greg holding magic wand SingaSongofPolly.jpg|"Sing a Song of Polly" Greg'sMagicColouringBookTrick.jpg|Greg holding coloring book MagicColouringBook.jpg|Magic Coloring Book - Page 1 MagicColouringBook2.jpg|Magic Coloring Book - Page 2 MagicColouringBook3.jpg|Magic Coloring Book - Page 3 MagicColouringBook4.jpg|Magic Coloring Book - Page 4 MagicColouringBook5.jpg|Magic Coloring Book - Page 5 MagicColouringBook6.jpg|Magic Coloring Book - Page 6 WheneverIHearThisMusic-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title WheneverIHearThisMusic.jpg|"Whenever I Hear This Music" TheWiggles'Legs.jpg|The Wiggles' legs JeffasOctopus.jpg|Jeff as an octopus HenrytheOctopus-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing Henry the Octopus HenrytheOctopus.jpg|"Henry the Octopus" HenryandJeff.jpg|Henry and Jeff Greg,JeffandHenry.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Henry HenrytheOctopus-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title HenrytheOctopus(Song).jpg|The Wiggles, Henry the Octopus and the kids MurrayPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Yamaha acoustic guitar TheUnforgottenWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Henry GregandJosephField.jpg|Greg and Joseph Field ClareFieldandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Clare and Sofia AnthonyPlayingClassicalGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing classical guitar LeonardoSilvestrini.jpg|Leonardo Silvestrini Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids having a teddy bears picnic Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Prologue2.jpg|"I know a song about teddy bears. Can you sing and do the actions with us?" RockaByeYourBear-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title Rock-A-ByeYourBear.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" ClareField.jpg|Clare Field SofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Sofia Silvestrini AnthonyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Anthony and Sofia Silvestrini MurrayPlayingClassicalGuitar.jpg|Murray playing classical guitar AnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini TheOtherWigglesSingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Stroller.jpg|Teddy bear in stroller FruitSalad-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Fruit Salad" FruitSalad-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title MurrayandJeff9.jpg|Murray and Jeff GregSingingFruitSalad.jpg|Greg singing FruitSalad.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids FruitSalad(Food).jpg|"Fruit Salad" Melon.jpg|Greg holding melon AnthonyandAnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Anthony and Anthony Silvestrini MarchingAlong-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title AnthonyPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Yamaha acoustic guitar AnthonyandMurrayWiggle.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWiggles.jpg|The Awake Wiggles MarchingAlong.jpg|"Marching Along" MurrayandAnthonyWiggle.jpg|Murray and Anthony JeffandLukeField.jpg|Jeff and Luke Field Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title Dorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|"Dorothy's Birthday Party" TheUnforgottenWigglesatDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Dorothy's birthday party LeonardoandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Leonardo and Sofia Silvestrini GregandLukeField.jpg|Greg and Luke Field TheAwakeWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Dorothy Greg,AnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Dorothy DorothyandLukeField.jpg|Dorothy and Luke Field TimothyRiosecoPlayingDrum.jpg|Timothy Rioseco playing drum TheUnforgottenWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Dorothy JosephFieldandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Joseph Field and Sofia Silvestrini AnthonyandLeonardoSilvestrini.jpg|Anthony and Leonardo Silvestrini WiggleTime-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesSleeping.jpg|The Awake Wiggles sleeping WiggleTime-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits SongsPerformedbyTheWiggles.jpg|Songs performed by the Wiggles GetReadyToWiggle-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Get Ready to Wiggle" HereComesABear-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Here Comes a Bear" CaptainFeathersword-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Captain Feathersword" UncleNoah'sArk-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Uncle Noah's Ark" ILoveItWhenItRains-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "I Love It When It Rains" DorothytheDinosaur-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Dorothy the Dinosaur" SingASongOfPolly-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Sing a Song of Polly" WheneverIHearThisMusic-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Whenever I Hear This Music" HenrytheOctopus-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Henry the Octopus" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" FruitSalad-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Fruit Salad" MarchingAlong-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Marching Along" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit: "Dorothy's Birthday Party" EMIMusic.jpg|EMI Music WiggleTime-EndCredits2.jpg|Dance Segment Credit WiggleTime-EndCredits3.jpg|Thanks to the Children WiggleTime-EndCredits4.jpg|Thanks to the Parents WiggleTime-EndCredits5.jpg|Other Characters crew WiggleTime-SpecialThanksCredits.jpg|Special Thanks Credits WiggleTime-EndCredits6.jpg|Hello to Areas WiggleTime-EndCredits7.jpg|Producer: John Spence WiggleTime-EndCredits8.jpg|Director: Phil Cullen TheWigglesAlbum-EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles album HereComesASong-EndCredits.jpg|Here Comes A Song Let'sWiggle-EndCredits.jpg|Let's Wiggle book DorothyTheDinosaurT-Shirt.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur -T-Shirt ABCForKidsLiveInConcertVideo-EndCredits.jpg|ABC For Kids Live In Concert WiggleTime-ExtraCredits.jpg|Extra Credits Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries